Paper Mario: Midnight Blade
Super Mario: Midnight Blade is a turn based RPG game produced and published by Fritez Franchise for the Nintendo 3DS, and the 5th installment of the Paper Mario series. It features a new system of combat featuring a large, clock-like arena featuring a mysterious clock hand which rotates during the fight; this clock hand detirmines who is under attack. Story Proluge: Time in Hand After their previous clock went defunct, Mario and Luigi attempt to repair it inside of their house. Luigi asks Mario to pass him 12 cogs and then he sneezes making them scatter around the room (this is a refrence to an event not much further in the game.0 Embaressed, Mario goes to search for the cogs scatterd around the room. The player plays a minigame called Gear Search where they have a limited time to find all the cogs in first person mode. Once they sucseed, the clock can be fixed and the time it reads is now correct. But Luigi starts panicking after he reads the time because he remembers that Peach invited both of them to come at midnight to the rouge city of Cogetto. Peach was given a mysterious invitation by a man known as Count Downeus to come and see who will be knighted as the Time Knight and protect the flow of time. To get a ride to Cogetto City, Mario grabs some white paint and paints a bush which turns into a cloud (this is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros. how bushes and clouds shared the same sprite but different coulors). Mario and Luigi ride the cloud into the skies. Meanwhile, Peach is searching for the mysterious man who sent the letter, he said he was somewhere in the marketplace and needed to tell her somthing. However, Peach can't get around Coggetto due to the many civilians recognizing her as the great monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom and crowding her way. To make a quick escape, Peach puts her crown on top of a Goomba and the civilians fall for it for a few seconds until they suspect that the Goomba stole the princess's crown and they all fight for the crown. Peach runs into a small clothing outlet and buys a cloak (that looks similar to the Shadow Queen's outfit, just a reference) so nobody will recognize her on the streets. She puts it on and goes back outside. She finds the strange man who tells her he has a somthing to show her. Still, Mario and Luigi are cruising the skies trying to get to Cogetto. Along the way they go cloud spotting, Luigi says he sees clouds that look like a Mushroom, a Coin and a giant airship. To Luigi's suprise the giant airship starts shakes the cloud off and is an actual airship. Bowser commands the brothers to hand Peach over but they refuse and a battle commences. In this battle Mario will be taught the basics of battling by Luigi. After defeating Bowser, he retreats and tells them he'll come back for vengeance. Count Downeus invites Peach into a dark, hidden alley where he can give Peach a seceret. He says that with his crystal ball, he foresaw Peach getting sucked into a mysterious void (note that peach can see this and it isn't just Count Downeus telling her). He says that void is the Time Void and Peach is destined to get sucked in the void forever. Peach is starting to panic when Count Downerus calms her by saying his crystal ball can prevent this fate by chanting some mysterious words. He opens a strange rift and a voice sings from it. The voice sounds extremely beutiful and feminie but the words seem to be in a different launguage. Peach starts to glow and feels a mysteirous sensation, when it ends she thanks Count Downeus and feels reassured. Mario and Luigi arrive, but it appears Luigi has fallen asleep on the cloud so Mario decides to just leave him be. Mario notices everyone gatherd in the center of the city at the Time Festival so he goes there. He overhears people gossiping about the royal Time Knight has been found and is about to be knighted the title of The Time Knight. Off in the distance he sees a Goomba in boxer shorts and wearing a headband getting pinned on the ground by a mysteirous being with a ball of energy in it's hand. The creature is about to give the final, deadly blow when Mario stops the creature with a jump attack and another battle commences, Mario and his new companion win the battle. Afterwards the creature says he'll be back and summons a floating keyhole from nowhere and opens it with a key, and the keyhole dissapers. The Goomba introduces himself as Goombarry and says he was training to see if he could train wrestling enough to beat his rival who devastated him. Goombarry says his rival told him to meet on the Celestrial Dial and him and Mario must travel there. After going through many alleys and fighting more enemies such as Goombas Then Mario is announced with a spotlight over him and everyone is shocked. Mario is very confused of to why he's the time knight but Count Downeus asuures him that beacuse of his countless heroic deeds, he is chosen to be Time Knight instead of gaining the title in heredity. A very suspicious Mario is called onto the stage and everyone bows to him. Mario clearly doesn't want to regin over the land and have all that attention but Count Downerus says that the land will fall if the wrongful knight rules for far too long. Then he's told to wear a strange white badge shaped like a clock. Mario pulls the Midnight Blade from it's sheth and Count Downeus tells him to vow to protect time itself. With much hesitation, Mario agrees suspiciously. And a mysrtious white line appears. Count Downeus says that in order to mark his position as the next knight in history, he must cut this mystious line with his sword. Mario does and it creates a void which a dragon made of mysteirous cogs and gears emerges from it and destroys the Celestiral Sundial, which keeps all Time Gears that allow time to flow. The dragon attempts to steal all 8 Time Gears but Mario attacks him with his sword and beacuse of this, an explosion is created that scatters all time gears around the world. It also dispatches Mario's clock badge and it flies and sticks onto a frozen Luigi's nose, which causes him to unfreeze and awake. In disappointment the dragon couldn't steal the time gears, he takes Peach into the void dispite being promised this whouldn't happen. Mario tries to pursue her but the void closes. However, Luigi sneaked into the void unnoticed by anyone but the player to save the princess. As soon as the void closes another void of pure light appears and a strange fairy-like creature appears. Paniced he talks to himself saying he felt a disturbance in the universe and he is a failure that he didn't arrive to stop it, and the result paralyzed the world. He also says he needs to find the Time Knight and uses a mysterious energy to track the Time Knight down. Much to his surprise, the energy trail leads to Mario who he is barely floating above and he apologizes for not even noticing them. He introduces himself as Clokasa and he's supposed to be the Time Knight's advisor. He asks why the Time Gears have been scatterd around the world. Count Downeus explains that in order to become a knight he had to cut a mysteirous rift to mark his place in history, but it was cursed and a strange dragon of gears and metal tried to steal the gears but was stopped by Mario scattering them across the land. Clokasa becomes shocked, beacuse without the Time Gears positioned under the Celestrial Sundial's glass, time cannot flow. And if the world is left timeless then all the frozen people will be erased from time and the world whould be purely blank with light. Clokasa says they only need 10 time gears to make time flow as he tries to locate all 12 time gears. Chapter 1: Tears of the Sky Chapter 2: A Beast at Bay Chapter 3: A Sticky Situation Chapter 4: One's Trash, Another's Treasure Chapter 5: The Fear of Stage Fight Chapter 6: A Whirrled War Chapter 7: An Eye for an Eye Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10: The Midnight Blade Chapter 11 Chapter 12: Breaking the Law of Gravity Battle System Overworld Characters Main Partners Time Gears Items Overworld Battle Enemies For a full list of enemies encounterd, see:Paper Mario: Midnight Blade Locations Main Chapter 1 Chaper 2 *Solaria *Petal Acre *Kappa Fortress *Mt. Yuki Chapter 3 Chapter 4 *Honeymoon *Starlight Treeway *Silkyway Chapter 5 Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Post-Content Refrences to Other Games Trivia Gallery Goombarry2.png|Goombarry Bob-OmbPartnerPMTFC.png|Bobbington's artwork Category:Games Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014